


Camera Shy

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, sexy selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: All Rufus wants is a photo of his boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1




	2. No Turks makes the same mistake twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Rufus, Tseng learns quick


End file.
